Los ojos de la luna
by Baby doll 00
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Rido la clase nocturna debe abandonar la academia Cross hasta que reparen los dormitorios luna... Tras las refacciones llegan a la academia un grupo de demonios que son acogidos por Cross, pero para poder mantenerlos vigilados solicitara la ayuda de una poderosa y hermosa cazadora... Un gran mal se ha desato en las calles y solo ella podrá protegerlos.


Capitulo 1: Los ojos de la luna.

_Aquella estrella nocturna que reina en el cielo oscuro guarda los grandes secretos del corazón. Hay verdades que no pueden ser reveladas y hay mentiras que deben prevalecer por el bien de la humanidad._

_Entre la espada y la pared el corazón inseguro busca el consuelo en la majestuosa luna. Entre luz y oscuridad el corazón se debate si seguir sobre seguro o descubrir nuevos mundos._

_Tras las sombras y en los rincones viven los recuerdos de épocas dormidas. Hay quienes buscaban debelar los grandes misterios de la existencia y el miedo para destruir a los inocentes._

_Tan perfecta y misteriosa se desenvuelve en la misteriosa noche del olvido. Los ciegos surgen de lo más profundo para cobrar vida en un universo de instintos y sentidos._

_Todos le tememos a la oscuridad, pues nos asusta aquello que desconocemos._

_Cuando la luna no está el mal surge con voracidad pues cree que está ausente pero en realidad aquel resplandor guardián de los secretos del corazón toma forma humana._

La majestuosa noche de luna llena se lucia sin limitaciones con un particular color, brillando de un color amarillo intenso. Un mal presagio profesaba el cielo.

Los caballos galopaban con fuerza sobre el camino de piedra, dentro de la carrosa aquel hombre de larga cabellera rubia releía la carta que le había llegado a sus manos una noche como esta.

Soltó un suspiro y guardo la carta en su sobre.

-Lo que me pides solo una persona podrá lograrlo, pero será más difícil de lo que imaginas dominarla- susurro aquel hombre para sí mismo.

Guardo nuevamente el sobre en la maleta donde descansaban varis archivos que debía proteger.

El brillo de la luna bañaba su piel nívea, estaba totalmente desnuda y solo unas vendas cubrían su parte intima y su busto. Su larga cabellera castaña caía como una cascada por su espalda tornándose de un color cobrizo cuando tocaba la luz de la luna. Sus manos encadenadas al techo y sus ojos vendados.

Siempre preguntándose porque así, siempre deseando ver aquella estrella prohibida.

Unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas a causa del dolor que le producía esa deliciosa luz al atravesar su piel.

El estrepitoso sonido de un látigo golpeando su piel hizo eco en la vacía y fría habitación. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener sus gritos.

-Se fuerte, debes ser capaz de enfrentar todos tu miedos- decía una mujer de larga cabellera rubia y ojos zafiros con el látigo en mano.

El reloj parecía detenerse cuando entraba a aquella habitación, el desgarrador dolor físico que sentía jamás podría ser igualado. No gritaba ni lloraba, pues aunque su cuerpo tuvieras reacciones como las lágrimas o gritos su corazón había dejado de sentir miedo.

Sintió sus manos libres y su cuerpo cayo pesado al suelo. Se sentía agotada como cuando entrenaba junto a las superiores. Sin poder controlar aquella sensación se sumió en un profundo sueño.

El reloj marcaba las 02:00 a.m. cuando una hermosa carrosa tirada por seis caballos marrones llego a las puertas de la orden de las Hermanas Celestiales.

El chofer se bajo, la puerta de la carroza fue abierta y un apuesto hombre de capa negra bajo ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

-Joey ve a descansar, yo me encargo del resto- dijo el hombre con dulzura.

-Si padre Abel- dijo un joven de cabellera azul.

Joey volvió a subir a la carrosa y la guio hacia el pueblo.

El padre Abel dio uno pasos y llamo a la puerta. La amplia entrada de tres metros se abrieron ante él, una hermosa joven de hábitos grises lo recibió y lo invito a pasar.

Caminaron por un extenso pasillo, al final de este hallaron una gran puerta de roble con detalles en mármol.

-Pase, la hermana superiora lo espera- dijo la joven.

Hizo una reverencia y se retiro. El padre sin pensarlo se adentro a la oficina sin tocar.

Tras un escritorio estaba una monja con hábitos negros, por su frente caían algunos mechones rojos. Con una sonrisa recibió a aquel hombre.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el hombre con alegría mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa al escritorio.

Sin esperar invitación el hombre se sentó.

-A pesar de los años no cambias padre Abel- dijo la mujer divertida.

-Hermana Rika usted sigue tan estricta como aquel último encuentro- dijo el padre Abel divertido.

La mujer convirtió aquella alegre sonrisa en una amarga.

-Quisiera no tener que recordar aquel día- dijo Rika soltando un suspiro.

-Pero paso… Debemos dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante- dijo el padre con dulzura.

-Los únicos recuerdos de aquella trágica época habitan aquí y en el tembló de Orión- dijo Rika.

Soltó otro suspiro, cerró los ojos y trato de encontrar la calma. Abriendo los ojos le regalo otra cálida sonrisa al padre.

-Pero me alegra que te hayas dignado a visitarme- dijo la mujer un poco más alegre.

-Desde hace mucho que vengo posponiendo el venir a verte… pero las circunstancias han hecho inevitable este reencuentro- dijo el padre Abel rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa alegre.

La mujer se acomodo en su asiento y lo miro con curiosidad.

-No es mi cumpleaños así que no tengo idea de cuáles son esas circunstancias- dijo la mujer con una risilla.

El hombre se puso serio y coloco el maletín que traía consigo sobre el escritorio. Lo abrió y saco el sobre con la carta. Le extendió aquel papel a la mujer.

-Las cosas no están fácil fuera de estas confortables paredes. Pueblos pequeños han caído y mucha gente vaga sin rumbo… Mi amigo ha tenido algunos problemas a causas de esto y me ha solicitado la presencia de un cazador de demonios que pueda serle de ayuda- dijo Abel.

La mujer leyó el sobre, en parte superior tenia escrito a mano "De: Kaien Cross Para: El padre Abel" sin ninguna identificación de su lugar de origen.

-¿Kaien Cross?- dijo Rika sorprendida.

-Yo también me sorprendí al leer su nombre, hace mucho que no se sabía de el- dijo Abel.

-Desde el incidente con esa familia de vampiros pura sangre no supe mas de el- dijo Rika mientras abría el sobre para extraer la carta.

La sala quedo en silencio cuando la mujer comenzó a leer el contenido de aquel papel. Su expresión era seria.

Bajo el papel y miro al padre en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Llego a mí enviado por una sombra, pero supe que era de el porqué no contactamos por teléfono… Al principio me fu difícil comprenderlo, pero luego de una larga investigación comprobé que algo andaba mal y decidí venir para cumplir su petición- dijo Abel.

-Pero si realmente hay pruebas sobre esto, solo podría significar que habrá guerra como en aquel entonces- dijo Rika sería su voz temblaba pero ella trataba de mantenerse firme.

-¿Recuerdas por que dejamos de contactarnos?- pregunto el padre Abel.

La mujer cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tapo con sus manos sus oídos. Quería quitar de su memoria aquellas imágenes del pasado.

-Nos equivocamos mucho en ese entonces- dijo el padre Abel.

La mujer abrió sus ojos y una lagrima impacto con fuerza sobre el escritorio. Lentamente retiro sus manos de sus orejas y miro con sus ojos cristalinos al hombre frente a ella.

-Era mi deber, debía proteger la casa de Dios- dijo Rika.

-Debimos estar en el campo de batalla y proteger aquello que Dios creó con tanto amor- dijo el padre Abel con tristeza.

-Éramos jóvenes, me equivoque y tome una mala decisión… ahora solo quiero remendar mi error- dijo Rika con tristeza.

-Se que a ti te duele más que a nadie recordar aquella época pero te pido que me ayudes… si las cosas están como me dijo Cross será mejor actuar y prevenir- dijo Abel.

La mujer cerró sus ojos y seco sus lágrimas.

-En esta carta Cross te pide que envíes un cazador de demonios que pueda ayudar a su hijo el caza vampiro a dominar a los nuevos alumnos de la clase nocturna y a los extraños sucesos que han ocurrido cerca de la academia y el pueblo… ¿Por qué elegiste venir hasta aquí para buscar a un cazador?- pregunto Rika.

-La primera razón que me trajo aquí fue para mencionarte estos extraños sucesos… La segunda razón fue que tus cazadoras son las mejores y hay una especial que tengo en mente- dijo Abel con una alegre sonrisa.

-Tú siempre te tomas todo como un chiste- dijo Rika.

-Eso no es cierto, solo le sonrió a la vida para darle paso a la cosas buenas- dijo Abel con euforia.

La monja negó con la cabeza resignada.

-¿Y a quien tienes en mente?- pregunto con seriedad.

-He venido por Mimi Tachikawa- dijo el padre Abel.

El fuerte impacto de la mano de aquella mujer sobre el escritorio hizo vibrar todo los objetos que estaba sobre este.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes porque no puede abandonar el templo- dijo Rika molesta.

-Pero solo ella podría ayudar a mi amigo- dijo Abel.

-Ella deberá mantenerse aquí hasta que cumpla los 16- dijo Rika.

-Para luego pasar su eternidad encadenada a este suelo- dijo Abel serio.

-Esa es la tradición- dijo Rika.

-Has tomado su vida para proyectar la tuya- dijo Abel.

-Jamás entenderías- dijo Rika.

Abel se puso de pie y se acomodo los lentes.

-Yo mejor que nadie se lo que pasa en este mundo- dijo Abel.

-No puedo dejarla ir… Tengo miedo- dijo Rika abrazándose a sí misma.

-Tú dijiste que lo que paso en aquella época fue un error, éramos jóvenes y tomamos malas decisiones. No cometa el mismo error- dijo el padre extendiéndole la maleta.

Soltó un suspiro y revolvió su cabellera.

-No he venido aquí en busca de una guerra, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando allí afuera hay gente en peligro… Revisa mis investigaciones en estos últimos dos meses, quiero que sepa por qué razón he venido por ella- dijo Abel serio.

-Padre está perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Rika mirando al piso.

-No he venido hasta aquí para irme con un no como respuesta… Estaré en el pueblo hasta que acepte mi petición o deba tomar a la joven por la fuerza- dijo el padre.

Nadie dijo nada. El padre se retiro en aquel silencio sin mirar atrás.

Rika se dejo caer hacia atrás en su asiento. Fue inevitable que las lágrimas tomaran el control de su cuerpo. Llevo su mano a su pecho y tomo la enorme perla que colgaba de una cadena de planta. Al contacto con aquel objeto sus ojos quedaron en blanco.

Nuevamente el sol se elevaba sobre el cielo colándose por los ventanales de las habitaciones.

Las jóvenes se levantaron al oír las campanas del desayuno. Se vistieron con sus hábitos grises y caminaron al gran comedor donde las superiores dejaron el desayuno.

Aproximadamente eran las 08:00 a.m. cuando todo el templo comenzó sus labores.

Una hermosa castaña de ojos color miel trabajaba dentro del invernadero de donde se extraían las más finas hierbas y escancias para la preparación de curas, pociones, conjuros, hechizos, etc.

Desde lo alto de un manzano una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve la observaba.

-Si tu lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo- cantaba la joven mientras recogía las frutillas maduras que hace poco había cultivado.

De pronto se oyeron los pasos acelerados y la respiración agitada de alguien que se acercaba a toda velocidad a donde la joven estaba.

-Mimi… Mimi…- Se oía una voz chillona que gritaba ese nombre cada vez más cerca.

La joven que estaba arrodillada en la tierra cosechando se giro al oír su nombre. Una mujer más grande que ella, probablemente de unos 30 años, disminuyo su velocidad cuando estuvo cerca.

-Hermana Yolei- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

La mujer apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Mimi preocupada al ver el estado de la monja.

-La… her… hermana… superior quiere… verte…- dijo Yolei con la voz entre cortada por culpa de la falta de aire.

-Ahora mismo voy, y por favor descanse antes de volver a sus actividades- dijo Mimi con dulzura.

Mimi ayudo a la hermana Yolei a que tomara asiento en uno de los canteros y luego despidiéndose con la mano se encamino hacia la oficina de la hermana superior.

Llamo tres veces a la puerta cuando se hallo al final del pasillo que llevaba a la oficina principal.

-Pase- dijo la voz firme de una mujer.

Algo asustada Mimi se adentro a la sala, sus piernas le temblaban pero gracias a los hábitos nadie podría notarlo.

-¿Me llamo Hermana superiora?- pregunto la joven con timidez mientras asomaba su cabeza a la oficina.

La mujer le sonrió.

-Pasa, quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo Rika.

La muchacha se adentro a la oficina a paso lento mientras observaba a otra figura de gran tamaño y cabellera rubia sentada frente a Rika. La joven tomo asiento junto a aquella misteriosa persona. El hombre se volteo y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Tú debes ser Mimi Tachikawa, un gusto conocerte yo soy el Padre Abel- dijo el hombre con dulzura.

La joven se sentía más relajada ante ese cálido gesto.

-Un gusto conocerlo Padre Abel- dijo Mimi.

Rika carraspeo la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes. Mimi volteo a verlo y se puso un poco más seria.

-Mimi como sabrás te hecho llamar para hablar un tema importante- dijo Rika.

-Aquí me tiene- dijo Mimi.

-Veras este hombre a tu lado pertenece a la orden de Orión y ha venido en busca de una cazadora que pueda ayudar a su amigo con un problema relacionado con demonios- dijo Rika con seriedad.

-¿Se refiere a la orden Orión que es muy prestigiosa? ¿Aquella que entrena a los mejores cazadores del sexo masculino bajo el nombre de Dios?- pregunto Mimi eufórica.

-La misma- dijo Rika con una sonrisa al ver la emoción de sus alumnas.

-¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?- pregunto Mimi confundida.

Rika se puso seria y miro al padre Abel, no tenía idea de cómo encarar el tema. El padre Abel noto la inquietud de la hermana superiora, con una sonrisa volteo a ver a la joven.

-Veras mi amigo es dueño de una prestigios academia que se divide en dos clases, la diurna y la nocturna. La primera alberga a joven estudiantes humanos, pero la segunda alberga a vampiros que están dispuestos a hacer la paz con humanos… Pero hace un tiempo hubo una guerra en aquella academia y terminaron destruidos los dormitorios de la clase nocturna. Después de un tiempo lograron reconstruirlo y por cosas del destino, y por razones que desconozco, llegaron para quedarse en los dormitorios un grupo de demonios. Por lo que se no parecen peligrosos pero hemos creído que lo mas prudente es que su academia contara con un cazador por si acaso- dijo el padre Abel con voz tranquila y despreocupada.

-Pero aun no entiendo porque yo- dijo Mimi confundida.

-Veras los hombres cazadores suelen ser muy impulsivos y violento, en cambio las mujeres son más sigilosas y cuidadosas. Nos pareció más seguro que una mujer se encargara de ese trabajo- dijo Abel.

-Acá hay demasiadas chicas con talentosas y me elijen a mí, sigue sin tener sentido- dijo Mimi ahora seria pues notaba algo raro en el ambiente.

Rika se giro en su silla para poder observar por la ventana el hermoso paisaje de las montañas, soltó un suspiro.

-Después de pensarlo he decidió que era hora de volvieras a salir del templo. Ustedes son entrenadas para luchar en nombre de Dios, y tú necesitas salir a cumplir tu deber- dijo Rika con tristeza.

-¿Y el accidente?- pregunto Mimi temerosa.

-Eso es parte del pasado, y no podemos vivir aferrados al ayer- dijo Rika con tristeza.

-No quiero ser un problema para usted u otras personas- dijo Mimi agachando la mirada.

La hermana superiora se giro en su silla y miro a la joven.

-Jamás has representado un problema para mí, es mas tú eres una bendición… Yo he cometido errores y ahora es el momento de remendarlo- dijo Rika con una sonrisa.

-Lo hare por usted, este trabajo de cazadora será una recompensa por todo lo que hizo por mi- dijo Mimi.

Rika se puso de pie y le sonrió.

-Ve a hacer tus maletas, esta noche partirás- dijo Rika.

Mimi se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

-Con su permiso me retiro, debo ir a hacer las maletas- dicho esto Mimi se retiro dejando a los dos adultos solos.

El silencio atravesaba como filosos cuchillos el cuerpo de la hermana superiora.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunto el padre Abel.

-Hace dos semanas recibí una amenaza, dijeron que vendrían por todos los sobrevivientes y que matarían a la próxima Durga- dijo Rika con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso anoche?- pregunto Abel preocupado.

-Porque pensé que solo se trataba de un idiota que estaba jugando conmigo… pero cuando revise los archivos que me dejaste supe que era la misma persona que me enviaba las amenazas, además descubrí que al parecer quien está detrás de todo esto es "El"- dijo Rika con la voz temblorosa.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo el padre Abel.

-Pero todavía está muy débil y aunque se alimente jamás recuperara su fuerza en su máximo potencial- dijo Rika.

-Pero posiblemente arme un poderoso ejército con el cual dejara la balanza a su favor- dijo Abel.

-Mientras nuestra Durga este a salvo el jamás podrá ganarnos- dijo Rika seria.

-Entonces tú aceptaste mi propuesta para alejar a la Durga de este lugar- dijo el padre Abel.

-En poco tiempo correrá sangre en estas tierras y ella debe estar a salvo hasta que las agujas del reloj marquen media noche anunciando su cumpleaños número 16- dijo Rika.

-¿Ella sabe que es la Durga?- pregunto el pare Abel.

-No- contesto Rika con firmeza.

-¿Alguien más sabe que ella es la Durga?- pregunto el padre Abel.

-No, a excepción de usted- dijo Rika.

-¿Acaso estas insinuando que este es un adiós?- pregunto el padre Abel con tristeza.

Rika se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación hasta llegar un librero.

-No es un adiós, es un hasta luego… La razón de que le esté diciendo todo esto es porque usted deberá hacerse cargo del ritual para que Mimi asuma el trono de Durga, mientras tanto yo me encargare de mantener el secreto oculto hasta el día- dijo Rika mientras leía los lomos de los libros en busca de uno en particular.

-Te das cuenta que aunque lo niegues eso suena a un adiós para siempre… Sé que te preocupan los demás, pero dar tu vida no me parece prudente- dijo el padre Abel.

La hermana superiora tomo un libro y se aferro a este volteando a ver al padre.

-¿Me crees tan débil como para morir?... parece que te has olvidado de porqué razón yo me convertí en la Durga- dijo Rika con una sonrisa.

-Jamás lo he olvidado, desde que te conocí supe que serias Durga- dijo el padre Abel con una alegre sonrisa.

Rika camino hasta él y le extendió el libro.

-Tómalo, el día que Mimi llego a nuestras manos su madre nos dijo que le entregáramos este libro cuándo fuera mayor- dijo Rika con una mirada melancólica.

El padre lo tomo con cuidado y lo gurdo en su bolso.

-¿Qué te hizo saber que ella era Durga?- pregunto el padre Abel serio.

-Durga es aquella mujer capaz de luchar con la fuerza de Dios para proteger a los suyos, a los inocentes- dijo Rika seria.

-¿Entonces por qué razón tú te quedaste aquí cuando debiste luchar?- pregunto el padre Abel.

-Porque no solamente era Durga, también era la hermana superiora. Para mí fue difícil comprender cuál era mi papel en aquel entonces, con cual ley debía cumplir- dijo Rika.

-Entonces Mimi no será la próxima hermana superiora- dijo el padre Abel terminando de cerrar la idea de la hermana superiora.

-Su existencia ya tiene un roll, no puedo cargarla con responsabilidades que contradicen su naturaleza- dijo Rika.

-¿Cómo descubriste que era Durga?- pregunto Abel.

-Eso es algo que solo una Durga podría reconocer en su sucesora- dijo Rika.

-Me estas ocultando el secreto- dijo el padre Abel con un puchero infantil para fingir enojo.

La hermana superiora se rio ante esa infantil reacción.

-Me alegra verte reír- dijo el padre Abel con dulzura.

-Probablemente esta sea mi última risa por un largo tiempo- dijo Rika con una sonrisa pero en sus pupilas se reflejaba el dolor.

-Te prometo que esta será la última vez que debas cargar la espada para enfrentar al mal, te aseguro que nuestra Durga lograra remendar el equilibrio- dijo Abel con dulzura.

-Solo deseo que Mimi encuentre su verdadero destino y que sea capaz de asumir su deber con verdaderos sentimientos- dijo Rika.

La noche nuevamente había alcanzado su esplendor, el reloj marcaba las 9:00 p.m.

La hermana Yolei y el cochero ayudaban a subir las dos maletas de la joven.

-Solo falta que salga Mimi- dijo el padre Abel mientras veía como la monja y el cochero daban por terminado su trabajo.

Rika se puso seria.

-¿Por qué estará tardando tanto?- pregunto Rika un poco preocupada.

Yolei se les acerco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Debe estar deliberando entre si es correcto ponerse o no la ropa que el padre Abel le entrego- dijo Yolei tratando de contener la risa.

La hermana superiora volteo a ver al padre.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa le diste?- pregunto Rika con mucha curiosidad.

-Le di algo más acorde a su edad, algo con lo que encaje sin levantar sospechas- dijo Abel con una gran sonrisa.

-No me imagino que tipo de ropa le diste- dijo Rika pensativa.

De pronto se oyeron el sonido de los tacos resonando por toda la entrada principal del convento.

-Ahí viene- dijo el padre Abel emocionado como una madre cuando ve a su hija con el vestido de 15.

Los pasos se dejaron de oír y vieron como la joven asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

-Discúlpeme padre pero creo que esta ropa no es apropiada- dijo Mimi roja como un tomate.

-Vamos, vamos déjanos ver y opinar- dijo el padre ansioso.

-Pe… pero es vergonzoso que me vean así- dijo Mimi alterada.

-Sal de una vez y acabemos con esto- dijo Rika con un tono de voz autoritario.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza y con todo el cuerpo temblando y con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza fue saliendo para dejar expuesto su atuendo. La luna ilumino toda su figura en su máximo esplendor dejando ver el atrevido y sensual traje que llevaba. Al verla el padre Abel salto de la alegría, Yolei se desmayo, Joey (el cochero) sufrió una hemorragia nasal y Rika sonrió satisfecha, por otro lado Mimi estaba a punto de salir corriendo para cubrirse.

-Te vez maravillosa, había olvidado lo hermosa que eras por fuera- dijo Rika con dulzura.

Mimi agacho la cabeza apenada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. El padre Abel camino hacia ella y la cubrió con una capa negra. Mimi elevo la mirada al sentir un fina tela caer sobre sus hombros y rodear todo su cuerpo.

-¿Padre?- pregunto Mimi confundida.

-La noche está muy fría- dijo el padre Abel con dulzura.

Mimi solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Mimi- la llamo Rika.

La joven volteo a ver a la hermana superiora con una sonrisa, pero fue inevitable que las lagrimas saladas brotaran de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a los brazos de la mujer. La mujer la recibió con una calidez maternal que solo ella podía darle.

-No llores pequeña esto no es un adiós para siempre- dijo Rika mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven.

Mimi se aferro con fuerza a la cintura de la hermana superiora.

-Esto es muy difícil, es la primera vez que debo dejar mi hogar por un tiempo indefinido- dijo Mimi con la voz quebrada por el dolor.

-No es para tanto, además a dónde te irás te harán sentir como en casa- dijo Rika con dulzura.

-Pero todos serán extraños- dijo Mimi secando sus lagrimas en la ropa de la hermana superiora.

Rika separo un poco a Mimi de su cuerpo y deposito un beso en la frente de la joven.

-Yo también fui una extraña para ti cuando llegaste a este lugar- dijo Rika entre risillas.

-Pero era un bebe en esa época, no es lo mismo- dijo Mimi haciendo un puchero.

-Aunque sea difícil de creerlo tú también nos rechazabas al principio, tus instintos te advertían de que éramos desconocidos y nos tenías miedo- dijo Rika.

-No recuerdo eso- dijo Mimi pensativa.

-ES porque eras muy pequeña… Pero ahora estas grande y es momento de que vivas otras experiencias- dijo Rika.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré allí?- pregunto Mimi temerosa.

-No lo sé, pero mientras este allí solo quiero que seas fuerte- dijo Rika con dulzura.

Mimi y la hermana superiora se separaron y luego fue a despedirse de Yolei.

-Mimi te voy a extrañar- decía Yolei a los gritos.

-Yo también Yolei, ya no voy a tener con quien compartir los sábados para ver las novelas- decía Mimi dramáticamente.

Por otro lado el padre Abel y Rika no podían quitar sus ojos de esa extraña escena.

-Parece que se van a extrañar- dijo Abel con una sonrisa.

-Por fin voy a tener paz de ese par- dijo Rika con una risilla.

Mimi termino de despedirse de las personas más queridas para ella y se paro junto al padre Abel.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Mimi casi en un susurro.

-Créeme que jamás te arrepentirás de todo lo que vivirás- dijo el padre Abel con dulzura.

Mimi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La joven hizo una reverencia al templo seguida de la señal de la cruz para despedirse.

El padre Abel y Mimi entraron a en la carroza. La joven quedo sentada junto a la ventanilla que daba hacia el templo, corrió las cortinas y saludo con su mano a las mujeres que consideraba a su familia mientras la carroza comenzaba a alejarse.

Cuando ya no podía divisar las siluetas borrosas por la distancia volteo su mirada hacia el frente.

-Sera mejor que descanse, el viaje será largo y no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de movimientos- dijo el padre Abel con una sonrisa.

-¿Como es el lugar al que iremos?- pregunto Mimi con curiosidad.

-Es una academia como a las que asisten los humanos que cuenta con dos residencia, los dormitorios sol y los dormitorios luna. En los dormitorio sol están los humanos y en los dormitorios luna los vampiros, y actualmente donde residen los demonios… La academia es cuidada por un cazador de vampiros llamado Zero Kiryuu quien después de un trágico accidente fue adoptado por el directo de la academia Caien Cross viviendo también con una jovencita que considero como una hermana. Resulto ser que el señor Cross anteriormente había adoptado a una chica de la misma edad de Zero llamada Yuki quien resulto ser en realidad hermana de un vampiro sangre pura que habitaba en la academia- dijo el padre Abel.

-Usted menciono que anteriormente hubo una guerra en esa academia entre vampiros y cazadores, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Mimi con mas curiosidad.

-Pues veras todo ocurrió por el deseo de un vampiro sangre pura de obtener el máximo poder, Zero y Yuki lucharon contra ese vampiro y lo vencieron pero en consecuencia destruyeron los dormitorios luna. Los vampiros abandonaron la academia pues no tenían donde quedarse y prometieron al directo Cross que regresarían cuando sus dormitorios sean reparados- dijo el padre Abel.

-¿Cómo llegaron los demonios a la academia?- pregunto Mimi.

-Eso ocurrió cuando recién terminaban de construir los dormitorios luna. No sé bien en que circunstancia llegaron a la academia, pero Cross dijo que sintió pena por ellos y que no representaban una amenaza así que dejo que ocuparan parte de la clase nocturna. Pero a pesar de eso el director creyó más prudente que un cazador de demonios vigilara a los nuevos residentes, además pronto regresaran los vampiros a los dormitorios y lo más probable es que haya una pelea para marcar territorio- dijo el padre Abel.

-¿Usted cree que habrá fuerte cruces entre ambas especies?- pregunto Mimi preocupada.

-No sabría decir… los demonios y vampiros no son enemigos pero tampoco amigo, por alguna razón se evitan. Pero creo que si hay peleas o no dependerá del temperamento de cada uno- dijo el padre Abel.

-¿Mi trabajo es ayudar a ese chico llamado Kiryuu?- pregunto Mimi dudosa.

-Sí. Tu y el formaran un equipo para controlar a la clase nocturna- dijo el padre Abel.

-Mmm que clase de persona será el- susurro Mimi.

-No lo sé, no tuve el honor de conocerlo- dijo el padre Abel.

Mimi le sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Llena de curiosidad miro hacia el cielo nocturno pues sería la primera vez que observaba la noche… se sintió llena de un extraño sentimiento que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Allí en aquel manto oscuro se dibujaban distantes puntos de luz que jamás había visto en su vida, pero lo que la dejo sin aliento fue extraña esfera brillante de un color marfil. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo desconocido y su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza. Fue inconsciente el momento en que una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, se sentía tan lejana a la realidad casi como si estuviera tocando el cielo.

Sin darse cuenta había caído dormida sobre la puerta. El padre Abel sonrió ante aquella inocente muchacha llena de pureza.

-Te espera un largo camino… Durga- susurro el padre Abel para sí mismo.

16


End file.
